Missing You
by Cakresvari
Summary: Hephaistion is away on a mission. Warnings:Slash, slight angst
1. Missing You

Alexander/Hephaistion Fanfic

Title: Missing You

Pairing: A/H

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash, slight angst

Disclaimer: Don't own them. For fun, not profit.

Missing You

Alexander wandered through the chambers. They were cleaned regularly by the servants and kept ready for use, but felt empty and abandoned without pages, servants and his other generals coming and going. They were barren without his lover to occupy them. He wandered over to a dresser and opened a drawer at random. Inside were trinkets that Alexander had bought for Hephaistion.

Choosing one haphazardly, he lifted out small, delicately wrought golden elephant. Its tiny tusks were real ivory and a blanket was created on its back with various inlaid precious gems. He had found it during their first trip to Athens and bought it for his lover for no reason. Alexander remembered the other man's smile when he had presented it to him. Hephaistion had thanked him with a sweet kiss and then said with utter conviction that he would lead them to India one day so they could see these strange beasts in real life.

Ah, his Hephaistion. Beautiful, faithful Hephaistion, who always believed in him. Alexander knew beyond doubt that his lover would follow him to the very ends of the world, to the end of the ocean where the water finally bent and fell away from the world. He need not ask and still his lover would be there, standing at his side. What had he done to be blessed by the Gods with such a love?

He put the elephant back and lifted out a bent, slightly worn golden snake. The figurine was not worn from lack of care on Hephaistion's part, but from Alexander. He had bought it as a birthday gift, but Hephaistion had been injured in a battle two days before. He had been unconscious and struggling against fever when the day came and passed. Alexander had stayed close to his side, holding the present tightly in his grip.

Hephaistion had awoken the next day, and Alexander had given him the now worse for wear snake. When he had apologized for the state of the gift, his lover had laughed, demanded a kiss and proclaimed that it was perfect. He had resisted all efforts to have it replaced or repaired.

Alexander returned it to the draw with all the other priceless gifts and pushed it shut. He knew that if he looked, he would find every single gift the he had given Hephaistion. His lover kept all of them, treating them with care. Pulling open another draw filled with simple, plain chitons, he took one in his hand and moved over to the bed. He knew that in the nightstand he would find the gifts the Hephaistion considered truly priceless.

He stripped off his clothes and pulled on the chiton that smelled of his lover. If his companions could see him now they would tease him mercilessly for acting as a young maiden pining away for her lover. Yet he couldn't help himself. He missed Hephaistion. The other man had been gone for a month and a half on a mission Alexander had assigned him. He was loathed to send him, but knew that Hephaistion could take care of selecting a new king as none of his other companions could.

"And he'll be gone another week," Alexander moaned in complaint to himself.

He opened the draw of the nightstand. Inside were the gifts that Hephaistion treasured the most and liked to keep close to him. Most of the space was occupied by a slightly tatter copy of the 'Iliad' they used to read as youths. After he had become king he had borrowed it from the palace library and given it to Hephaistion. They still pulled it out on peaceful nights and read to each other.

The other two gifts were things that Alexander had wanted to thrown away, but Hephaistion wouldn't let him. He had been trying his hand, rather unsuccessfully, at the arts. The first one was a small carving of Bucephalus. The wood its self was beautiful – dark, almost black, with lighter swirls running through it. Unfortunately, he had murdered it with his clumsy attempt to carve a replica of his beloved horse. Alexander had decided to throw it into the fire when Hephaistion asked to have it.

Unable to refuse his dearest friend, at the time, he had handed over the ruin of a carving. Hephaistion had taken it to a craftsman, had it sanded and lightly polished. After that he had always kept it close. He had even found a small, padded box to store it in when they were traveling.

The last was a drawing he had made of his sleeping lover. He had made it the first night they had consummated their love. Hephaistion had fallen asleep while he had been wakeful and restless. Watching Hephaistion sleep, Alexander had decided it was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Sliding out of the bed, he had sketched the other man. This one was actually his third attempt. The other two had been ripped up and fed to the fire. Hephaistion had claimed it the next morning.

Looking at the disproportionate picture, he decided that he should see if he could find an artisan who could create some sort of frame for it. Or better yet, see if someone would teach him how to build a frame for it. Undoubtedly, his lover would treasure whatever mangled thing he presented him. First thing in the morning he would search out a skilled craftsman.

Lying down, Alexander curled up around Hephaistion's pillow, inhaled deeply and willed the morning to come. He must have fallen asleep because the sound of the door shutting caused him to jerk. Before he could yell at whoever was intruding, familiar laughter warmed the room.

"Hephaistion," he cried with delight. He sat up to watch his lover walk toward the bed. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another week."

"I missed you so I hurried back. Although, if you want me to leave so you can have more time with the pillow…" he lover teased, turning as though to leave.

Alexander quickly grabbed the dark haired man and pulled him onto the bed. "Never," he growled and then pressed a passionate kiss on the sensual lips. He dismissed the page that had followed Hephaistion and prepared his lover for bed. Overriding the other man's sexual overtures, he said, "Time enough for that in the morning. You must be tired and I need you well rested for the reunion I have in mind."

For now he was content that Hephaistion was back at his side. Squeezing him close, Alexander inhaled the calming scent. The other man quickly gave into sleep, truly being exhausted from the fast paced journey. Feeling the familiar weight pressing against him, Alexander easily gave into sleep. All was right with his world again.

The end


	2. Reunited

Alexander/Hephaistion Fanfic

Title: Missing You – Reunited

Pairing: A/H  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Slash (explicit)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. For fun, not profit.

Missing you – Reunited

Hephaistion woke to the luxury of a real bed and the warm body of his lover pressed close to his. He could tell that Alexander was still asleep from the deep, steady breaths lifting the chest under his hand. So he held still, enjoying the feeling of lying in bed with his lover after more than a month of separation. It was not that they spent every night together, but at least they had that option when they were in the same place. Not having the option made him long for it more ardently.

The sun had risen fully over the horizon when he finally felt Alexander stir next to him. He stretched without letting go of Hephaistion and then tightened his hold. "Good morning, my love," he said and pressed a kiss to Hephaistion's waiting lips. "I am so glad that you are back already. I have missed you dearly."

He smiled back and squeezed Alexander as well. "Two months is far too long apart. I'm afraid I was a bit of a bully toward the end and rushed them through the coronation preparations quite a bit faster then they would have liked. I should probably find some way to make it up to them. But in the meantime, I think _we_ should make up for some lost time." Hephaistion gave him a coy smile, enticing Alexander to kiss him again.

Alexander rolled them slightly so that Hephaistion lay beneath him and kissed him several more times. He sat back and said, "You wait right here. I'll be right back." He leapt from the bed and walked to the door that led to the servants' quarters. Hephaistion was perfectly content to stay in bed, thoroughly appreciating the view of his lover's naked body. Alexander disappeared and he could hear him giving orders to the servants. Opening his arms, he welcomed Alexander back into the bed.

"So, last night you mentioned a reunion that required me to be well rested. I feel quite rested now," he said, obvious invitation in his voice.

"There are a few things that need tending first. I love you, Hephaistion, but honestly you stink." Alexander was forced to defend himself as the other man gave a cry of outrage and tackled him to the bed. They rolled about wrestling on the bed, pillows and covers falling off. Each gained the upper hand and lost it as they moved about. They knew each other's bodies and moves so well that it was difficult to hold onto the upper hand. But finally, Hephaistion was able to keep Alexander pinned beneath him. "I give," he growled into the mattress.

Hephaistion released him and grinned. Alexander had been true to his word as a young lad that one day he would beat him, but it was still a rare occurrence. "Hmm, what should I claim as my prize?" He sat 'pondering' for several minutes just to enjoy Alexander's begrudging look. "I know, I want one of the most precious things I can think of in this world."

"Name it," Alexander said in earnest. He lover rarely asked him for any favors or trinkets. So, whatever Hephaistion might want, he would strive to find for him.

"A kiss," Hephaistion said simply, relishing the surprise on Alexander's face, which quickly turned to delight. His lover had abandoned his glare and gave him his prize very enthusiastically. They ended with Hephaistion on his back again. When they finally parted, Alexander's gaze slid over to the side of the room. He pulled Hephaistion up from the bed and led him to the waiting bath.

They settled into the warm water, Alexander behind him. He groaned in pleasure as strong hands began to rub and knead his body. He drifted in content reverie as the fingers traced over every inch of his flesh, washing away a weeks worth of accumulated dirt and sweat. Then Hephaistion turned and washed Alexander's considerably cleaner body. They exchanged several more tender kisses and caresses before leaving the tub to dry off. Alexander led them once again to the bed.

He pressed Hephaistion down on to the bed and told him to stay there. Alexander walked over to the table and returned with a tray of food. Hephaistion lay back against the pillows as Alexander hand fed both of them the tasty morsels of food. There were cheeses, various fruits and a sweet dip, honey wine and a warm loaf of bread. Once both had their fill, Alexander set the tray aside.

"Now, you are rested, sweet smelling and full. Quite ready for some love making I would venture. Which is a good thing, as that's what I have planned for you," he said, moving to straddle Hephaistion. With that, he pressed kisses over the well muscled chest laid out before him. He flicked his tongue over one small, dusky nipple and smiled in delight when Hephaistion arched into the touch.

Hephaistion began to writhe underneath his lover, using his hands to stroke Alexander's back and hold him close. His lover knew all the spots that made him shudder and moan and this morning he was using that knowledge to his full advantage. The hallows of his collarbone and hips, the inside of his thighs just above the knee, the skin on his side above his bottom ribs, behind his ears and – Alexander's favorite – the crease where his thighs met his buttocks. Hephaistion was shuddering and hard with desire. "Take me, Alexander. Fill me up, I need to feel you, my love. Please…"

Alexander quickly cut him off. "No begging today. I'll give you anything that you want, my Hephaistion. Tell me what you desire and it's yours."

"You. All I have ever wanted is you. I need to feel you in me."

Alexander was very quick to comply. His lover took the jar of oil from the nightstand and massaged the entrance to his body. Hephaistion relaxed his muscles and arched, trying to get the fingers to penetrate him. Alexander held back, teasing him for a moment before pushing two fingers inside. He sighed in satisfaction. His body tightened deliciously around the fingers, but it wasn't enough. He needed something infinitely more satisfying. And knew he was finally going to have it when Alexander rearranged himself between his thighs.

He could feel the thick head push against him and then slipped in. "Gods yes," he groaned as Alexander slid home. They both stayed motionless for several long minutes, savoring the feeling of oneness. Then Alexander began to thrust. Long, languorous thrusts that drove him crazy. He would slowly pull back until only the head off his cock was still inside him and then leisurely filled him back up. Hephaistion tried to urge him on with his voice and hands, but Alexander held his chosen pace until they were both aching with passion. He stopped and left them teetering on the edge. Before they could slid back down from the precipice Alexander thrust again, hard and fast, sending them soaring over the edge. Their voices melded together with groans and the inarticulate sounds of sexual release.

They lay sweaty and panting, still joined, in the aftermath. They stayed that way for long minutes. Finally, to the regret of both of them, Alexander pulled away and separated them. They immediately shifted so their bodies were pressed close together, chest touching, arms and legs entwined.

"Zeus, I missed you, me sweet, beautiful Hephaistion. I love you."

"And I you, my Alexander, king of my heart."

Alexander smiled to hear the familiar declaration. It was by far the richest and most beautiful kingdom that he ruled over, and the most dear to him. The farther they traveled and the more they conquered, the more Alexander thought that if he could be king of Hephaistion's heart than that would be kingdom enough for him.

The end


	3. Missing You II

Alexander/Hephaistion Fanfic

Title: Missing You II

Pairing: A/H

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slash (implied), angst

Summary: Alexander's thoughts while Hephaistion is away on a mission.

A/N: A different take on a scene we all know. The one where Alexander climbs into bed naked and watches Bagoas put out the light.

---------

Every time he and Hephaistion were parted, his nights became a torment. During the day Alexander could distract himself with marching, the concerns of running his mobile empire or his army, seeing to the needs of his soldiers and any number of trivial tasks that found their way to his desk. During the day he could pretend that Hephaistion was somewhere about the camp overseeing any one of his numerous duties. That they would see each other at the evening meal and then spend the night in one of their tents talking. And occasionally they would spend the whole night together, sweaty and needful bodies sliding against each other until they were tangled and heavy with spent passion.

But then the day would end and Alexander would join his companions. All of them would assemble to feast, all of his companions except the one he longed to see. His illusion would shatter and leave him heart-sore. How he wished sometimes that his beloved was not so skilled. Or that he had the more normal talents of his other companions. But if he was skilled in only combat, like most of his companions, then he would not be Hephaistion.

He sat down heavily on his couch. Cassander, who had been on the other side of the table, joined him. He took Hephaistion's usual spot. Alexander grit his teeth as the other man leaned against him. The heady smell of wine hung heavily about him, despite the early hour. A clumsy hand stroked down his arm.

Cassander's words were hopelessly slurred as he spoke in a loud whisper. "Tell me, Alexander, do you grow lonely while Hephaistion is gone? Is your bed cold at night? Or do you take that Persian eunuch? Perhaps, that's why you send your 'beloved' away. You want someone more skilled and younger, without having to endure Hephaistion's tearful blue eyes."

Obviously, Leonnatus, Crateros and Cleitus had joined the other man in their early indulgence. The three sat on the other side of the table, swaying and drunkenly egging him on. Cassander's hand strayed to his knee. Alexander grabbed it as he tried to move up and caress his thigh. The drunken man gave him a leer that he was sure was supposed to be seductive. "I think that must be it, a desire for something…someone new. But why take that Persian slut when there are so many willing _Macedonians_ who would welcome an invitation to your bed?"

There were hoots of laughter from around the table. All of his companions were several glasses into dinner by now, which was more wine than the food on the table. Most of them were teasing the pair, but Alexander noted a few more calculating looks, even through the wine. Crateros in particular. The older general raised his voice, "Go on, Alexander. Take him or another and see what you have been missing all these years with Hephaistion. Perhaps you'll find something more to your taste. And if you finally decide that you've had enough of your childhood companion, send him my way. There's always a place in my bed for an arse like that."

More laughter filled the tent. It was a familiar tease from their boyhood days. When the others were experimenting with each other and the palace servants, and any other willing body, Alexander and Hephaistion had been exclusive lovers. They had withstood the teasing and grown strong for it. Eventually, their friends had lost interest in such taunts.

Alexander wondered what had brought all this on. It had been years since they had spoken thus. At least in front of him. From the comments the other three were tossing back and forth more quietly, he was suspecting that this was not a new conversation between them. And the look in Crateros' eye put a disquieting feeling in his belly.

Fed up with all the talk, he growled and pushed Cassander off the couch. The other man looked up at him in a drunken haze. He stood and stormed out of the large tent. Alexander stopped and sighed, still under the awning. He probably shouldn't have reacted that way. If Hephaistion had been there, he would have been able to shrug off the teasing. Or his lover would have teased them right back. Sooner or later the conversation would have turned again and be forgotten. Now the evening would stick in their minds.

It was pointless to return to the meal, so Alexander headed for his tent. If he couldn't share a meal with his companions he could at least finish some work. Bagoas had his tent lit and heated. He entered the welcoming tent and went to his desk. Maps, reports and letters sat waiting for him. There were always stacks of papers waiting for him. And without Hephaistion's help it took forever. Even with his help it took forever.

Night was long settled on the land when Alexander put aside his work. Stretching out the kinks in his back, he stood and moved to the side board. He hadn't eaten more than a few bites earlier before Cassander's horrid seduction. Eating enough to quiet his stomach, Alexander washed it down with a goblet of wine.

Bagoas came to help him prepare to sleep. The eunuch moved with quiet grace and practiced movements. He was quite attractive. Exotic. Alexander knew perfectly well what his men thought about him keeping the young boy. Well, let them. There was only one man that his body craved. Only one man he had ever wanted.

He didn't blame his companions for not understanding. There were few who would understand the bond between them. Hephaistion was…indefinable. He was everything that Alexander could ever desire wrapped in sinfully delicious flesh. Why would he ever look at another with longing when he, self admittedly, held the heart of a man that filled his heart and soul with joy, lavished pleasure on his body, soothed his mind and eased his burdens in everyway possible.

No, they didn't understand. But how could they. There was only one Hephaistion in all the world and few enough men like him. To find such a boon companion was a sure sign of blessings from the Gods. And to have found him so young, Alexander counted himself doubly blessed. So, nay, his eye didn't turn to others when they were parted. He suffered through their separation and relished their reunion.

Ah, father Zeus, how he longed to hold Hephaistion after a day like today. The confrontation with Cassander had unsettled him and not even the long hours of paper work had driven it from his mind. Sleep would be long in coming.

Alexander stripped off his clothes and climbed into his bed. Laying back, he watched as Bagoas put out the last light and took himself off to sleep in a small section of the tent set aside for him. He restlessly stroked the pillow that sat next to his head. It was Hephaistion's. After his lover had discovered him curled up with his pillow in Babylon Hephaistion had taken to leaving it in his bed whenever he had to leave on a mission.

It carried the comforting scent of his lover. Closing his eyes, Alexander stroked it and pretended that it was Hephaistion's cheek. He wondered what his lover might be doing at the moment. Was he asleep? Would he be lying awake and wishing for Alexander? Was he safe and well guarded?

The last question was truly the most important. Not knowing was one of the hardest parts of their separation. How was he to know if Hephaistion was well? There were plenty of men who would kill travelers without second thought to get what they needed or wanted.

Alexander forced his thoughts away from such unpleasant topics. He would know in his heart if something were wrong with Hephaistion. He rolled onto his side and pulled the pillow close and hugged it to his chest. It was a poor substitute for his lover, but it did bring him a measure of comfort. And soon, a week or less, he would have the real thing in his arms again.

His restless mind continued turning over thoughts of Hephaistion, his rotten evening, Bagoas, Crateros, Cassander and his other companions. Ay, his patience for them was thin without his lover around. Many hours passed and the sun was starting to grow light again when his body finally succumbed to exhaustion and forced his mind to take a break. Alexander's' final thought was that another arduous night had passed without his beloved and he would soon have to conjure his illusions for yet other wearying day.


	4. Missing You II : Reunited

Title: Missing You II - Reunited  
Pairing: A/H  
Rating: R  
Warning: Slash (explicit)  
Summary: Hephaistion is back.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. For fun, not profit.

Missing You II – Reunited

Alexander could hardly contain himself once the scouts returned to camp, signifying Hephaistion's imminent arrival. Knowing his love was so close, he itched to touch him. However, he constrained himself to his tent. Ostensibly, he was doing yet more paper work. For the most part Alexander sat staring at the tent flap and impatiently tapping his pen. He would occasionally scribble something and then cross it out.

Hearing the sounds of horses outside, Alexander immediately stood. Men were calling greetings to Hephaistion and his returning soldiers. Alexander took a deep breath and then strode quickly out to greet his men. And his beloved.

By all the Gods, few things had ever looked as fair. Hephaistion sat tall and proud upon his distinctive brindle-coated stallion. The uniquely colored horse was a prized possession and gift from his father. Alexander knew that intricate patterns covered the well-crafted bridal and saddle. The stunning animal and matching tack had caught many a man's eye, including him. But today he had eyes only for the rider. Hephaistion's armor had a layer of dust. His cape was thrown back, showing all of his tanned arms and the gold bands around his biceps. Sitting astride his horse also pulled up the hem of his chiton to the middle of his thighs. Alexander's mouth watered at the sight of the long, muscled legs.

Hephaistion had been hailing the men that had gathered to welcome him back. When Alexander stepped forward his eyes swung to him. The blue eyes sparkled and full lips turned up in a small smile. He dismounted while Alexander moved to meet him. The tightness in his head and chest that had been building over the last two weeks suddenly released. His body moved of its own accord, knowing what he needed. He wrapped Hephaistion in a tight hug. When they pulled apart, Alexander reached up and pulled his lover into a deep kiss. The soldiers around them cheered. Hephaistion gave him a look of surprise but remained relaxed in his arms.

Alexander left his side long enough to greet the other soldiers. Given the mood and the lack of bodies he surmised that their mission had gone well. He dismissed them with the promise of a casket of his fine wine. They shouted loudly in response, calling out praises and blessings. After they began disbursing, Alexander turned back to Hephaistion. He threw an arm around him and led him back to Alexander's tent. Once inside, he began to peel away his armor and the layers of clothing.

"Alexander, I stink of horse and the road. I'm covered with sweat and dust. Let me bathe and come back," he said laughing, and putting up a token resistance as his lover stripped him.

Behind his back Bagoas pulled open the curtains the lead to the small bathing area in his tent. The observant eunuch had prepared a bath as soon as Alexander had left his tent. He smiled his thanks to the boy and steered Hephaistion backwards. He turned his now naked lover around. Hephaistion laughed in surprise and turned to give Bagoas a kiss. "I know this had to be your idea." The eunuch lowered his eyes and bowed.

"Thank you, Bagoas. Will you go arrange a meal for us?" Alexander ordered. The boy left. He turned around to find Hephaistion already seated in the warm water. He knelt beside the tub and let his hands run over the bronze, muscled body. Dunking him under the water, Alexander began scrubbing his hair and body. His movements were quick and efficient. He wanted his lover clean and in his bed. Raising Hephaistion up, Alexander poured a bucket over his head and pulled him from the tub.

Hephaistion was pliant in his lover's hands, letting Alexander maneuver him over to the bed and push him back on to it. Alexander followed him down. His hands moved restlessly over every inch of flesh he could reach. He moaned deep in his chest when Hephaistion's hands stroked his erection. Somehow his lover had found a vial of oil. Wicked thighs wrapped around his waist and pulled their loins close. Alexander put the head of his erection against the entrance to his lover's body. Slowly, he pushed home in one smooth stroke and drew groans from both of them.

Alexander took his lover fast and hard, purposely missing his lover's pleasure gland with most of his thrusts. His hands were bruising where they grasped Hephaistion. He felt an unquenchable need possess his lover and draw him into his own flesh. Strong hands gripped his back. Lowering his head, he breathed in the fresh, intoxicating scent of Hephaistion. He licked over the other man's shoulders and then bit down. The coppery tang of blood flooded his mouth. He swallowed down the precious liquid and then pressed his bloodied lips against Hephaistion's as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover.

One hand found the abandoned vial and uncorked it. Pulling his softening cock out, Alexander turned his attention to Hephaistion's. He lovingly coated it with oil. Beautiful moans escaped from the other man's lips. Once his task was complete, Hephaistion rolled so he lay on top of him. His weight pressed Alexander down into the bed. And then his lover was over him, in him, surrounding him and filling all his senses. He was lost, drowning in Hephaistion's eyes. Alexander could still taste his blood on his tongue. Felt hard muscles under his hands, and the hard flesh thrusting slowly into him. The heady scent of Hephaistion and sex filled the air. His ears were filled with the soothing voice of his beloved as the other murmured endearments to him.

He willing gave himself over to the moment. Ages of the world passed as Hephaistion loved and lightened not only his body, but his mind and soul as well. Alexander was near mindless with pleasure, mumbling incoherently and thrashing beneath his lover. His entire being was focused on the places where their flesh met and the man above him. Hephaistion, loving him eternally and entirely.

Hephaistion's body stroking him inside and out all too soon caused bursts of pleasure throughout his flesh. Alexander arched violently, blind, deaf and mute. He was only vaguely aware of the hard flesh clenched in his hands. He hovered in the calm, black aftermath for a time. When he finally came back to himself, Hephaistion was still. The familiar weight pressed his body down into the mattress. His lover was covering his face with light kisses and whispering nothings in Greek to him.

Turning his head slightly, Alexander returned the light kisses. Hephaistion offered him a brilliant smile that was mostly in his amazing eyes. Alexander swallowed hard, and spoke in a hushed, scratchy voice. "I love you, my Hephaistion."

"And I you, my Alexander."

They both shifted slightly, to lay more comfortably in their currant position. Alexander twined his legs tightly around his lover's waist, holding him close into him. Every muscle in his body felt heavy and loose. He felt an answering exhaustion in his lover. Bliss.

"Hard day?"

Alexander pulled a face

"Week?"

"Dragging eternity since you left."

Hephaistion kissed his forehead and then stared hard into his eyes. He knew that his lover could glean some of his emotions just from his eyes. Hephaistion had always been able to read him so clearly. At times it even surprised him. It sometimes seemed as if they truly did share one mind and soul. He knew that his lover would question him on the events behind his feelings. Eventually. But, Hephaistion knew him better than any other. He settled on top of Alexander and began to speak about his mission.

Alexander wrapped his arms tightly about the other man's back and let his eyes drift close. He caught the words with some part of his mind, but listened to the voice that spoke. Quiet and steady. Comforting. Hephaistion could go on thus for hours. Had when they were younger, reading aloud or simply speaking for hours. Now and again throughout the night when his demons chased him hardest.

Here, with Hephaistion. Touching him, tasting him, smelling him, hearing him, seeing him. In him, around him, pressed together, half made whole. This was his youth, his future, his one true home. This was his heart, his soul. This was his sanity.


End file.
